


Crimes of Passion

by ForestFox



Series: The future in your words. [8]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Conspiracy, False Accusations, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been murders and the blame falls on Aster and Jack. They are playing the game of the courts a little too late to save them now. And to think, so much bickering over a battery.</p>
<p>Note: The chapter isn't really that graphic but I wasn't sure how to mark it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimes of Passion

Things had fallen apart so fast. Three days, two nights, and one selfish untrusting King, later, and for what? A single piece of glowing rock that meant nothing on its own. Jack sat in his chair unmoving, frozen in horror as a guard read an edict from an official looking piece of parchment. Furry paws and nervous eyes glancing between the paper and the King’s brother, “I am hereby appointed by his Royal Lord, the King Evergreen to arrest Lord Aster, and his guest Jackson Overland Frost on charges of murder and conspiracies against the Crown.”  

“I told him that the two poor souls had nothing to do with us! I did not kill them and neither did Jack. Does my word mean nothing to you anymore?” Aster snarled, shifting to put himself between Jack and the three guards in armor before him.

One of the guards between the reader cleared his throat, shifting to stand beside the first. “If I might speak freely my Lord… my Captain?” Aster was quick to nod. The rusty brown Pookan captain took a moment to think before he too nodded.

“Your word still means a great deal to us my Lord. We remember training beside you and learning the arts, we believe you. And we believe you will be proven innocent of the deaths laid at your feet. But he is the King, my Lord and we must obey. He wishes you both in custody and the core returned.” The guard finished with stiff bow. His fine armor was a distracting beauty in the face of all this court horror. Jack eyed the way it was perfectly cupping his ears and the inlaid swirls.

“I can’t allow that.” Jack stated, surprised at his words. He had been staring and spoke without thinking. “That is to say. I will not argue the arrest.”

“By the sun and stars Jack you will. They will think you guilty if you don’t.” Aster barked, turning to him.

“Let me finish.” He snapped back, standing up. “I am a guest here and not to be treated like an outlaw! But I  am  a guest and I have to honor whatever treatment I am given, but I will not let them take that core. I’m the only one suited to watch it.” He didn’t want to be dragged off to the dungeons or wherever they stored criminals. But if he played nice for now Pitch would save him. Surely he wouldn’t allow the King to arrest him. But would his dear Koz go to war for him if the worst happened?

Jack didn’t miss the sour look on the Captain’s face. “We can agree to those terms. Collect the core and we will take you both to your cells.” He stated. There had been no words of respect where Jack was concerned. He knew their words only held true to Aster, he did not for one moment believe they would honor their word to him. But what was he to do?

He crossed the elegant room to the balcony. The core lay on the floor there gathering any and all light be it moon or sunlight for itself. The stone was cold by his feet as he knelt down to pick up the hunk of rock that determined whether he lived or died. He would not let them pry it from his fingers. He would die before that happened or die without it. Of that he was certain.

Standing up he stared at the railing. One of the Pookan guard whose murder Aster had been charged with had been found here, perfectly positioned on the ground below as though he had been pitched from the balcony against his will. But neither of them had done such a thing or even had heard the guard. Surely he had been placed there to put them in this situation, but the question was by whom?

“You know I can ensure your safety in the cells.” Jack turned sharply to see the captain standing with him on the balcony. He looked over the Pooka’s shoulder, seeing Aster speaking with the other guards. Both of them had removed their helmets and tucked them neatly under their arms. So his lover had trained with the castle guard? There would always be new things to learn about him.

“Is that so?” He asked, keeping his voice as neutral and as kind as possible.

“Of course… if you barter for it of course.” The captain said softly. He was being careful not to be heard. How dare he!

“I’m curious as to what you could possibly want from me?” He answered back, making sure that the core was cradled properly against his chest. They’d have to fight to free it from his grip.

“I’m sure you know. Lord Aster has always had fantastic taste in bed mates and I wish to know what that quality is like.” The captain took a step towards him. It made him in turn take several steps back to keep the space between them. He felt the railing against his back warning him of his lack of escape.

“I’m afraid I can’t barter for so low a trade. I only service those of royal blood.” He answered coolly. Despite what people said about him, they would never know how careful he was with himself. Aster was only his second lover. He was not a tasteless slut; he only slept with those he had affection for.

“Whore.” The captain barked at the slight. His paw came up so suddenly that the strike was over before Jack even felt it. Pain lanced through his cheek from the claws and the promise of a bruise from the scant metal that had guarded it. He let out a choke of pain, determined not to give the bastard the satisfaction of real noise.

Jack did the only thing he could do then. The only thing he had been trained to do in the face of such horror and shock. He covered his cheek with one hand, careful not to drop the core with the other and jumped up. His magic willed the wind to pick him up and it whipped him away before he could even think to direct it. The only thought on his mind was safety.

-

Wormroot had heard the tales. He had trained with the Lord Aster certainly. But they had been stationed at different fronts when all was said and done. The only thing that had come back with the Lord was stories. And he knew how people like to over tell and exaggerated stories.

But he had also heard and seen the work of Pookas whose families had been threatened. And seen what a normally tame alpha could do when an omega was endangered. But he had never seen what a trained soldier could do when his territory was challenged.

He had heard his captain shout. Had looked up just in time to see the offended omega take flight off the balcony. And to his disappointment taking the core with him. So now the whore was an abomination and a thief. What was he suppose to tell the King now? 

The thought was forgotten as he notice Lord Aster move across the room. A blur of gray and blue that collided into the captain. His squad mate reached for his sword ready to dash into the fray for their captain, or at least to detain the Lord. He wasn’t sure which, but he put up a paw to stop him. “Don’t.” He warned unsure of what exactly would happen. If they were just going to yell at each other they didn’t need to make the situation worse by drawing weapons.

Their inaction proved a mistake. Though even if they had moved nothing would have saved their captain from his fate. He was still unsheathing his sword when the Lord ripped off his helm, unbalancing him, and threw it aside. Their captain didn’t even really have time to stumble back from that action that had no doubt broken an ear, before Aster was on him again. Taking hold of him by his ears and jerking their captain back with him and down. 

Their captain hit the ground with a wet pop of breaking bones. Any hope of their captain’s survival ended when Aster finished off the movement by sharply jumping on the fallen Pooka’s head. He might have already been dead before then, but it was certain now.

Collectively the pair took a step back as the Lord Aster abruptly spun on them. He roared at them, spittle coming out of his mouth. It was a show of dominance and power to a primal degree. Going after the captain had made sense, but turning his rage on them had nothing to do with his omega being attacked or did it?

“The damn concubine is pregnant!” His squad mate gasped. They both threw themselves to the ground prostrate, working quickly to show submission hoping to surviving the situation.

Wormroot lay there with his face to the ground, attempting to make his body as small as possible in his armor. His ears folded back as far as possible, praying that his betahood was enough to keep the enraged alpha from killing him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still looking for a beta that is willing to read marvel + young avengers, some rotg, miscelly one-shots if possible. Feel free to get in contact with me.


End file.
